Officially Whelmed
by NerdGirl112
Summary: One-shots centered around Robin and Batman. Lot's of Father-son fluff and the occassional Hurt!Robin. Ch 4: The Dynamic Duo baking? Uh-oh.
1. Meet Mr Freeze

**Hey everyone! I didn't really like my last story, so I decided to write this one. I really thought this through, and it took me 2 weeks to write because I kept editing it over and over! (Not to mention school got in the way..) ;) ANYHOO, hope you enjoy it cause' it took a while to write!**

**Keeping Up with the Caped Crusaders**

The Team and Batman were silent as they headed stealthily into the center of Gotham City. The wind rushed past Robin's face as he ran in the shadows, thinking about how 'whelmed' he was.

*Flashback*

"Again! This time with more power," Black Canary said to Robin, who's chest was having, sweat trickling down his face. He was tired and ready to be done with training. (Not like he got enough training with Batman.) His hopes of going home were crushed when his mentor walked into the training room. _'Great. I wonder what's happened this time.' _he thought wearily to himself.

"I need Robin. We have a situation in Gotham," The Dark Knight said, not a feature on his face changing.

Black Canary looked at Batman, an eyebrow raised, before turning to Robin and nodding. Right as the Dynamic Duo was about to leave, Wally ran over.

Robin knew his friend had a way of being a little… Impulsive. What was he going to say now?

"Wait- Robin was training with us, and we haven't had a mission in weeks! Don't you think we deserve _something _to do?"

Robin mentally face-palmed himself. Batman just looked at the Speedster skeptically.

"So… Do you think… We could come with you? You know, to help or something?"

Robin watched his Mentor's face. Batman never liked having meta-humans in Gotham. It drew too much attention and well- he and Robin get the job done themselves. But Batman decided to 'surprise' Robin today. After a long pause he replied, "Just this once."

Robin turned and gave Batman a shocked, confused look. _What the.._

"Sweet!" his best friend smiled. "I'll go get ready!"

Batman just stared. "Make it quick."

Wally turned before leaving and said, "Hey, I'm not called Kid Flash for fun!"

Conner, Artemis, and Megan, who had been quiet the whole time, just shrugged and followed the Speedster.

"Are you sure this is alright? We do not want to be a burden.." Kaldur started, but Batman turned towards him and almost smirked. "Yes, Kaldur. I'm sure."

While the Team was getting into their uniforms, Robin turned towards Batman. "Hey, Bats, do you mind telling me what just happened?"

Batman simply answered, "I gave you a mission."

After Robin's skeptical look, the Dark Knight _almost _laughed and said, "Trust me."

*End of Flashback*

"We're approaching the location. Don't forget the plan."

Batman could still tell his ward was quite shocked. It was true, he _was_ well known in the Justice League for not letting 'others' into Gotham. He knew Gotham was.. Different. It wasn't quite as accomplished as somewhere like Central City, and wasn't as safe as it either. He really couldn't blame the lad for being surprised.

Batman had split the young heroes into two teams. Superboy and Miss Martian would hide in north buildings while Artemis, Aqualad, and Kid Flash hid in the south buildings. Until they were given the signal, they were to stay put. He and Robin would go along doing their usual thing as to not attract too much attention. Batman still didn't know who- or what- they were up against.

When they made it to the sight where the crime had been done, the Team and Batman split into their assigned groups and reminded them to wait for the signal.

BREAKLINE

The sky was almost completely dark as the Dynamic Duo made their way across the rooftops. Batman turned to look at his foster son while they stopped on a building. Although he rarely stated it vocally, he was proud. Proud of everything Robin had accomplished and was accomplishing over the years despite his traumatic past. He was suddenly pulled back into reality when Robin turned towards him.

"I believe I just found our intruder."

The Dark Knight walked to the edge of the building and analyzed the situation. There was Mr. Freeze standing in the middle of the square, and next to him was Commissioner Gordon, his whole body frozen except for his neck and head.

"Great. They have a hostage, and a pretty important one at that," Robin said. Batman nodded, and Robin jumped off the side of the building propelling down with his grappling hook. That was one of the best, convenient, things about working with Robin. They worked so well together they didn't have to speak, and Batman realized it had gotten to the point where working without Robin was almost like working half blind.

BREAKLINE

Robin hid in the shadows of the buildings as he quickly and carefully made his way towards Commissioner Gordon. He had been taught when he was nine that the hostage was first priority. He had also learned that when there were two people to take on, he and Batman would split up yet stay perfectly in tune at the same time to make sure both the hostage and the villain were taken care of.

At the moment, Robin's job was to rescue the Commissioner while Batman distracted Freeze. Where his friends fit into the plan? He honestly wasn't sure.

Robin waited in the dark until he saw a Batarang shoot out from a nearby building and hit Freeze's helmet. A small crack formed on its impact.

"Batman. I see you finally decided to show up. You're lucky that your friend here-" Freeze gestured to Gordon "-isn't a block of ice."

Robin watched Batman come out of his hiding place, cautiously making his way towards the ice villain, showing no emotion on his face.

"Where's your little pesky sidekick?" Mr. Freeze taunted. "Because you'll need his help." Then out of the building behind Freeze emerged at least fifty men that looked like guards, each one carrying a weapon that shot out or created ice.

Robin smirked from his hiding spot as he realized where his friends fit in. He and Batman hit the communicators on their gloves at the same time, signaling the others to join the fight.

BREAKLINE

Robin remembered a story Bruce used to tell him when he was just nine years old- it was about a big group of pirates who would go around looting people's belongings and were constantly escaping jail. But then a group of young soldiers took it into their own hands to stop these pirates. A big fight took place. There were many pirates, and only five of them. But the soldiers, powerful and brave, took on all the pirates, swords clashing and guns firing- and managed to scare them off. Take away the swords and replace the freezing devices with the guns, and you've pretty much got the scene that was playing out in front of Robin. As soon as Batman had thrown the first punch, the Boy Wonder had jumped into action alongside his teammates, all of them prepared to fight.

Guards were randomly flying through the air, being thrown twenty feet, and being electrocuted. Others were being knocked out with arrows and some were losing their weapons so fast, they couldn't even tell what was happening. The rest of them were being karate-chopped and knocked out by a blur of red, black, and yellow. While fighting alongside his friends, Robin noticed a few guards were on the big building behind Freeze (who was currently hand-to-hand combat with Batman) and Gordon (who was frantically trying to find a way out of the ice). If he could take the guards out on the roof, he might be able to get to Gordon, seeing as there would be no extra threat from above. Robin signaled to Aqualad before he took off towards the building.

BREAKLINE

It ended up that getting to the building wouldn't take a lot of effort.

Robin simply snuck behind all of the action, hacked into the security system, and… Well, opened the door and went inside. _That was easy.._

He made quickly made his way up the stairs-thanks to his grappling hook- and snuck onto the top of the building. When he first got on the roof, nobody was there. _Where did they go? I could've sworn I saw-'_but his thoughts were interrupted when a chunk of ice the size of his head flew out and missed him by an inch. Robin jumped into action and immediately took out the guy who had almost killed him. There were four other guards- but something about them looked _different_. They had more weapons and had a heavier build than the others.

Robin laughed his 'signature laugh' and jumped into action.

The smallest of the four guards ran at him first, and Robin easily knocked him out with a good kick. The second guard was tougher- Robin threw a few punches, but the guy was so big, it didn't seem to have any effect on him. He had to dodge a few swipes himself when the man took out a pole of some sort. He resulted in throwing a Batarang at him, and the guard was thrown off to the side. The last two brought on a entirely different fight. Both of them had the ice-shooting weapons, and had guns as well. Robin threw a few smoke bombs on the ground in front of him, making it easier to take out his opponents. A few shots were fired, but didn't even come close to hitting their target. Robin loved being stealthy. It not only confused his enemies, but also irritated them in a funny, crazy, way. Robin spotted one of the men, oblivious to the little ninja behind him, and was about to attack when suddenly a rope shot out at him and wrapped itself around the Boy Wonder's waist. His arms were tied tight to his sides as the men approached him.

Robin gave his best Bat-glare as one of the guards said, "Oh, look! The kid thought he could take out both of us!"

"Well I _did _take out the two other guys, didn't I? Oh, and not to mention a lot of the guards down there." Robin smirked as he gestured towards the ground where the fighting was still taking place.

The men glared back. "Well, lets send you back down there to be with your friends. What do ya' say, Tim?"

"Couldn't agree more, Jared." The two guards gave Robin wicked (as in evil) smiles, and walked towards him.

"Wait- Wait, you're not going to throw me off the building, are you?" Robin asked, his voice sounding panicked.

Instead of a response, the man named Tim picked him up and with a final laugh, threw Robin off the edge of the building.

BREAKLINE

Batman was beating Freeze. That was just the simple way to put it. The ice villain's helmet had cracks all over it, and was on the brink of shattering within the next few hits. Commissioner Gordon was still trapped in the ice, but he was okay. Aqualad had made his way over and started helping keep Gordon safe as Batman continued his battle with Freeze. The Dark Knight was about to throw the final punch he heard someone yelling- not someone, Robin. He looked up and to his horror, saw Robin being taken to the side of the building. He saw the Martian girl, Megan, eyes wide with fear as he was hoisted into the air- and thrown.

Time seemed to slow down. Batman's memories of Robin and Richard flashed before his eyes- taking Richard in, Richard becoming Robin, comforting the boy when he had nightmares, even their first Christmas together. He could never lose Robin. A new kind of energy pulsed through Batman and he took off at a speed that would put the Flash to shame.

BREAKLINE

Despite all his efforts to get out of the mess he was in, Robin was still falling, most likely to his death. It was like the fall was taking forever. He remembered his parents' deaths. Was this what it was like, falling to your death? He didn't want to experience it. He'd never liked falling, not after what he saw. For the first time in a while, fear pulsed through his body. There was nothing he could do to stop himself. He was ready to give up.

BREAKLINE

Batman ran, ran so fast that nobody could stop him. He saw his partner-his _son_- falling just like his parents had so many years ago. There was _no _that he was going to let his son share the same fate as them.

Robin was about halfway down the side of the building when Batman shot his grappling hook out, and shot into the air.

He was getting closer.. And closer.. Batman was going to congratulate himself on his timing, but decided it was the right moment to do so as he caught Robin, cape swaying behind him. He landed softly on the top of the building Robin had just fallen off of, cradling the boy in his arms. Batman was shaking, the experience of almost losing his son scared him. Robin was worse, sobs rocking his whole body.

"Bruce…" he sniffled out. "It was like.. Like I was them.. Falling to my death…"

"It's okay, Richard, you're safe, and you're _certainly _not dying on my watch."

And that's how they stayed for a few minutes. Batman holding Robin in his arms, one of the safest and most comfortable places for the Boy Wonder to be.

BREAKLINE

Aqualad had continued fighting Mr. Freeze after Batman rescued Robin, and the villain was now in handcuffs, being taken to Arkhum. The others were helping get his little 'goons' into trucks to take them as well. Batman had signaled to Aqualad that he would be leaving the scene with Robin.

Commissioner Gordon, now free of his ice prison, walked up to the four young super heroes who remained.

"Well, you four did a great job today. That was honestly the first time I've ever seen Batman work with someone other than Robin! You guys should come more often," he said with a wink.

"Thank you, Commissioner. We are glad that we could be of help. I am sorry, but we must get going."

Gordon laughed. "I guess it _is _two thirty in the morning. You're a good group of heroes. Tell Batman and Robin thanks as well. And tell them… Sorry, you know, for what happened to the poor boy."

Wally stepped forward. "Oh, don't worry. We will."

And the Young Justice Team (minus their hacker) walked off into the night, heading back to the Mountain.

BREAKLINE

"Here, Master Richard," Alfred smiled, giving Robin a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Alfie." Robin said, happily taking the warm drink.

Bruce then walked into the Boy Wonder's room.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for.. Being there."

Bruce smiled. "I always will be."

And the Dynamic Duo sat on Robin's bed, talking, laughing, and drinking hot chocolate.

**Eek! That was super duper long. My bad. Hope is was good, though! These are pretty much all one-shots, maybe the occasional two-shots. Please Review! I love getting good reviews! (Totally makes my day.) :)**


	2. You Can't Keep Secrets From Batman

**This story is shorter than normal.. But I hope it's still awesome! Reviews make my day, btw. ;) I don't know if I'll be able to update again this week, but I'll try since I'm going on vacation next week. Have fun reading!**

**You Can't Keep Secrets From the Butler and Batman**

Robin woke up at five in the morning, head pounding and stomach turning. He hadn't felt all that great the night before, but of course he didn't tell anyone. Why would someone as great as Robin, The Boy Wonder, let a little sickness stop him? What really sucked was knowing that he was supposed to go to Mount Justice to hang out with his friends later that day. _Looks like that's not happening. I'm _definitely_ not whelmed…_

His depressing thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at his door.

"Master Richard?" It was good ol' Alfred.

Robin thought about his options- lie, and go to hang out with his friends, or tell Alfred the truth and avoid the wrath of Daddy-Bats. Unfortunately the Boy Wonder didn't have time to make a decision before his stomach gave a sudden lurch, making Robin run like a bat-out-of-well, the Batcave- to the bathroom. He barely made it in time to empty the contents of his stomach.

Alfred heard the rather disgusting noises coming from the other side of the door.

The butler sighed. "Master Richard, you are just like Master Bruce in the most uncanny of ways. When will you learn to tell me when you're ill?"

He heard a muffled curse before the sink was turned on. Then came a response: "M' fine, Alfred."

_Really? _He was going to do this? Master Wayne and Master Richard had the worst lying skills when it came to Alfred.

"Master Richard, I'm not dumb. May I come in?"

He heard the young teen sigh before he unlocked the door.

When Alfred saw the boy, he was _almost _taken aback by how pale Robin was. His regularly lit up, bright, blue, eyes, were dull, no cheerfulness in them at all. He immediately got to work. With a warm smile, he gestured for Robin to get back in bed, and then went to the closet in the hallway for some medicine.

"Here, Master Richard. Take both of these. Hopefully they will help."

Robin gave his best smile. The butler admired the boy for always being positive and trying to be tough, even after things such as when his parents passed away. Oh, he was so much like Bruce.

"Thanks, Alfie." Alfred smiled back, then left Robin to get some rest.

BREAKLINE

After Alfred left, Robin started to feel the affects of the medicine. His eyelids felt heavy, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Right before he was about to drift off into a drug-filled sleep, his cell phone rang. Robin, noting it was Bruce, answered.

"Hello?" Without even getting a 'hi' back from his foster father, Bruce started going on about how Robin should've gone to Alfred or him the minute he didn't feel good.

_Well someone's overprotective. _

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I promise it won't happen again." Robin rolled his eyes.

After no response cam from the other end of the phone, Robin said, "What? Is this the silent treatment or something?" His words were becoming mumbles as the medicine really kicked in.

"Richard. First off, don't roll your eyes at me." Robin's face went red. "Second, your well-being is important to me. I need you in perfect health if you're going to be Robin. Batman needs your help. But I also want you to be well in general. You're my son. I worry about you, you know."

A bit of guilt washed over Robin as he heard Bruce. Who knew something as small as not saying he didn't feel well could lead to so many lessons?

"Sorry, Bruce. I _really _promise I won't do it again."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Robin could tell the billionaire was smiling. "I'll see you later. Take it easy- and don't even _think _about going to Mount Justice."

Robin smirked. "Got it. No Mount Justice for me." He was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Bruce laughed. "Go to sleep, Dick."

As soon as Robin's phone hit his bedside table, sleep consumed him.


	3. Scary Movies

**Hello fellow FanFiction readers! Thanks for checking out my story! This chapter was inspired by all the FanFictions I've been reading lately about Robin when he was little. But in my story, it's just a flashback. Enjoy!**

It was a quiet, Friday night at Mount Justice. All of the League members had returned home, letting the Young Justice team stay behind and have a 'sleepover' at the cave. Since rescuing Red Tornado, there had been no missions for the young heroes, so they decided to relax and enjoy their time off. Now, Wally was running around, collecting all sorts of sugary snacks- candy, ice cream, more candy, soda- in preparation to watch a scary movie. Robin was telling Megan and Conner all about horror movies, since the two were unaware of what they even were.

"Well, they're always scary," he explained. "Wait, I lied- _some _of them are really scary, and others are just cheesy and ridiculous."

Megan smiled. "And the one we're watching will be scary, right?"

Robin smirked as Wally fell, popcorn spilling everywhere, then turned back to the Martian.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>A mom walked quietly down the hall to her daughter's room. A strange noise was coming from the room, and a shadow was dancing from underneath the door. The woman opened the door cautiously, expecting to see her daughter out of bed, but instead-<p>

"No! Don't open the door! Come on lady, haven't you seen a scary movie before?" Wally practically screamed at the TV. The lady had opened the door and been attacked by a disgusting, ugly, scary, monster.

Robin just laughed. After facing creeps like the Joker, Scarecrow, and Clayface, horror movies were just not as… Horrible. In fact, they were just really funny. _They're WAY to predictable, _Robin thought to himself. But then he remembered- there _was _a time when scary movies were frightening to him- the Boy Wonder- but he was only eight years old. He almost laughed out loud when he remembered watching his first scary movie.

_*Flashback*_

Hal Jordan, Barry Allen, and Oliver Queen were all lounging in chairs, drinking sodas. Even super heroes were entitled to relaxing at _some _point. For a while they just sat there, telling funny stories and making fun of each other. That is, until the Dark Knight walked in. It was awful timing for Barry, as he was telling a 'funny Batman story'.

"And then, I accidentally hit Bats in the face with a pie! It was hilarious!" Barry laughed, but stopped abruptly when he saw Hal and Oliver's faces. "What is it?"

The two 'green' heroes covered their mouths, stifling their laughter. Barry turned around to see the Dark Knight, giving him one of his worst bat-glares. A strange looking object was hidden underneath Batman's cape. Before Barry could even start _trying _to apologize, Batman spoke.

"I need you to watch Robin. Superman and I are going after Joker, and with what happened last time, I don't want Robin to join us."

Barry's looked of shock faded, and he replied. "Uh. Sure thing, Bats."

Batman looked down at the lump in his cape. "Robin, I need to go." The little boy's face cautiously peeked out from behind the Caped Crusader's safe, homey, cape. He eyed the three other heroes cautiously, and then noticed the big bowl of popcorn they were snacking on.

"Popcorn!" he yelled, running out of the black fabric and to the bowl, where he started stuffing his face. Everyone but Batman laughed.

"Whoa kid! Geez, Bats! Don't you ever let him have snacks?" Hal said while the Dark Knight showed no emotion.

"He gets plenty of snacks. But the difference is that they're _healthy._" And with that, he turned around and left the Watchtower.

Barry, Hal, and Oliver looked at each other. "So," Oliver smiled. "What should we do? The Emotionless Crusader is gone, so we're safe," he snickered. Hal looked back over towards Robin, who had pretty much consumed the entire bowl of popcorn. What did eight year old little boys like to do? He had no experience with kids. But he did remember a fun, popular, game that every kid seemed to love, no matter what.

"How about hide-and-go-seek?" he asked, a big smile on his face.

"I luff dat dame! But Badman never lets me pway it," Robin said, his mouth stuffed with popcorn.

Hal laughed, "Well finish your popcorn and we'll play!"

Two and a half hours later, the game was finally finished and Robin was fast asleep on the couch. Hal, Oliver, and Barry were exhausted. Barry had 'seeked' first, and easily found Hal inside a maintenance closet. Not two minutes later he found Oliver lying in the bathtub of one of the many bathrooms. After searching for an hour, the three older heroes ended up using a computer to track down Robin's location through the communicator on his glove. _Thank goodness he had one... _Barry thought to himself. He did NOT want to tell Batman any day that he lost his son in a game of hide-and-go-seek. Now, the Watchtower was quiet, only Robin's soft snores could be heard. Oliver turned to Hal and Barry. "Now what?" he whispered.

Barry grinned. "I say we watch a movie."

"What kind of movie?" Hal asked. "Because I am _not _watching any of that romantic-cheesy-stuff that the ladies like."

"Hm. What about a scary movie?" Barry said, an evil grin on his face. "We have plenty of those."

After everyone agreed to the horror-movie idea, they chose on one of the scariest movies available at the Watchtower. They settled into their spots on the sofa and chairs, Barry being a little quieter as he took his spot next to Robin on the couch.

The movie started, and the three heroes watched with wide-eyes as various creatures popped out of nowhere, scaring ladies and killing people with chainsaws. Unfortunately for them, they didn't realize Robin had slowly woken up. He watched part of the movie without anyone noticing, but when a skeleton jumped out with a chainsaw, the little boy screamed and almost fell off the couch.

"Whoa!" Barry yelled, the Boy Wonder scaring him even more than the movie. "What's wrong, bud?" the Speedster asked, quickly picking him up and setting him on his lap. He motioned for Hal to pause the movie to not scare Robin further. (Not like it would matter now, anyways.) Robin was shaking, his head buried into Barry's shoulder.

"That… Was… Scary!" he cried.

Barry sighed, feeling guilty. "Geez, I'm sorry buddy. We didn't realize you were awake." He silently prayed to the heavens that Batman wouldn't punish him, but knew his chances were slim.

"It's… It's okay," Robin sniffled. "Can we watch something else please?"

Oliver quickly grabbed the remote from Hal's hands and changed the channel to 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'. After watching a few episodes, Robin acted as though he had never seen the grotesque movie. Instead, he watched TMNT happily until Batman came back.

"Daddy!" he cried happily as he ran to Batman. "You won't believe what happened!" After explaining the long game of hide-and-go-seek, Batman gave the older heroes a quick glare, but then turned his attention back to his son. When Robin got to the movie part, Barry seemed to shrink back, Hal's face looked as though he was mentally writing his own obituary, and Oliver was shaking where he stood. After Robin was done explaining, Batman walked over to the older heroes.

"If Robin has _any_ nightmares at all, I will personally be calling _you _to come and take care of him," he said, giving them all a _very _intimidating glare. "Understood?"

They all nodded quickly. "Good."

Robin said goodbye to his 'older friends' and he and Batman left.

As soon as he and Batman reached Wayne Manor, Robin felt slightly frightened. But he wasn't going to show it, he was brave... Right? Robin, now Richard, climbed into his big bed in his a-lot-bigger-than-average-room. Alfred stood in the doorway as Bruce tucked his little bird in.

"Good night, Dick. Sleep well," he said.

"Night' dad!" Richard replied sleepily.

Bruce smiled and walked out of the room with Alfred, shutting the door behind them.

Twenty minutes later, he was calling Barry, Hal, and Oliver, while holding Richard, who couldn't sleep because he thought there was a skeleton with a chainsaw under his bed.

_*End of Flashback*_

Robin laughed to himself. He would never forget that story! Every time he watched a scary movie, he would call Hal, Oliver, and Barry up just to make fun of them. He was already planning what he was going to say as he watched the 'scary' movie with his friends.

"Good times, good times," he said under his breath.

"What was that?" Wally asked.

Robin smiled. "Oh, nothing."

**So I have no idea why I wrote this, I think I wanted to try out writing Robin as a little kid. ;) Or maybe it's because Halloween is coming up? Who knows. Please review! Reviews are AWESOME!**


	4. The Dynamic Bakers

**I was very, very, bored. That's all I have to say about this crazy chapter! Enjoy!**

"Whoa!" Robin gasped as Artemis' foot came mere centimeters from hitting his face.

The young heroes were doing their regular training, Black Canary standing off to the side, watching their progress. It had been a long week. After facing the 'Injustice League', the team had decided they wanted to train even more than before. Robin felt that they were getting better- and he knew Batman felt the same, even if he didn't state it out loud.

"Good, Artemis," Black Canary said with a smile. The fight between Robin and Artemis continued on. He and Artemis had been training on a more difficult level in hand-to-hand combat. Robin would occasionally even teach Artemis some new tricks, and Artemis would teach Robin a few things in return. Of course, the Boy Wonder continued vigorous training at Wayne Manor with Bruce, but he still wanted to practice with the Team as much as possible.

Artemis swung a punch at Robin's face, but he just grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. After the computer announced the archer's 'failure' he helped her up.

"Good job, Arty!" he complimented her. Artemis smiled and replied with a simple, "You too."

"_Recognized: Batman B-01." _

Robin watched as the Dark Knight walked in, heading towards the team. He could only smirk. Whenever his foster father made his 'big appearance', he would watch his teammates stand in attention, ready for Batman's emotionless speeches. But today was different. Bats had contacted Robin earlier that day saying he would be coming back to Wayne Manor.

Batman turned towards him. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded. As much as he loved hanging out with his friends, he also loved and missed Alfred's cooking dearly. And spending time with Bruce, of course.

The Boy Wonder said goodbye to his friends and Black Canary and then followed Batman to the Zeta beam.

The two immerged from an old, run-down, telephone booth in the heart of Gotham. The Dynamic Duo immediately blended in with the shadows, running over rooftops and through alleyways. When they got to the cave, Alfred was waiting.

"Hello Master Bruce and Master Richard," he said with a warm smile. "How was spending time with the team?"

Robin smiled back. "Hey Alfred! Long time, no see! It was great, as usual."

Batman, becoming Bruce as he removed his cowl, took a seat at the large computer in the middle of the cave and turned to the butler.

"So, Alfred… Dick and I are pretty hungry after our run. Do you think you could… I don't know, make us something to eat?"

Robin smirked at his mentor's smile.

"Sir, one of these days I'm going to tell you to make your own bloody food," Alfred said with a laugh, "But today's not the day. You're very lucky." Robin laughed and turned towards Bruce, a smirk spread across his face. "You ask too much of him! Maybe _you_ should make dinner one night."

Alfred jumped in. "Only if you want this manor up in flames, Master Richard." The two started laughing, Bruce giving them the best bat-glare he could give while still smiling.

"Hey! Now wait a minute, that's not fair! Both of you haven't ever tasted my cooking."

"And we probably don't want to either," Robin shot back.

Bruce gave Robin an evil yet happy look. Robin honestly could not remember a time where Bruce cooked. And putting the packet of hot chocolate mix into milk did NOT count. But his whole life he had been fine with Alfred cooking. It was delicious, so who was he to stop it?

"Well how about this-" Bruce stated, a more serious look on his face. "After dinner, I'll make dessert. And Dick will help me, just because of how much he's made fun of me."

Alfred gave them both a skeptical look, but the Boy Wonder smiled. "Deal."

BREAKLINE

Alfred couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of him. Richard and Bruce had various 'baking equipment' as Bruce had put it, scattered around the large kitchen's counters. Both of them were wearing aprons instead of their usual capes and masks, so the butler found them looking somewhat ridiculous. Bruce looked up, a proud smile on his face. "Guess what? I have a recipe for chocolate-chip cookies _memorized._" Dick smiled back.

"Let me guess- the only thing you know we need is chocolate-chips?" The Boy Wonder smirked.

"Hey! Now wait a minute, that's not fair. We need two and a half cups of flour. See? Obviously I know more than you give me credit for."

Dick just raised a skeptical eyebrow and ran over to the drawer that had the measuring cups in it, finding the ones they needed.

"Got it."

As Bruce read off the utensils and ingredients needed, Richard sped around the kitchen gathering them all up. When they had everything they needed laying out in front of them, they got to work. Alfred tried to hide his laughs when Bruce put some of the ingredients into their Kitchen Maid mixer but forgot to turn it on low power. The flour exploded in his and Richard's faces before he could change the settings and the Dynamic Duo ended up looking like snowmen.

"Come on Alfred, why didn't you tell us the settings were on 'High'?" Bruce teased.

Alfred just laughed. "I'm sorry sir; I felt it wasn't my place. This is your job tonight, is it not?"

Once the mess was cleaned up and the ingredients fixed, Bruce and Dick sat in front of the oven to watch the chocolate-chip cookies bake. Dick told the billionaire the events of the weekend and what he and his other superhero friends did. Bruce actually laughed when he told him how Artemis had put Coke in Wally's hot chocolate one night, and how the Speedster had run off to the bathroom and tried to prank Artemis back- it didn't work.

When the cookies only had a few minutes left to bake, Richard stared in the small window on the oven and sighed.

"This reminds me so much of when my parents would help me make desserts," he said. "It was always so much fun."

Bruce looked up at the teen and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I would cook with my parents sometimes too. I remember we would always make snickerdoodles-it was our family's favorite." Dick continued to stare at the oven window; the orange light reflecting in his blue eyes.

"Dad?"

Bruce was taken aback when he heard Richard call him that. He looked up at the bright, blue-eyed boy. "Yes?"

"Well… We both loved cooking with our parents, right? But now we can do this with each other, and even though we miss our parents, we can have as much of a good time as we did with them. At least, that's how I feel."

The billionaire nodded. "Of course. That's exactly how I feel, too."

Dick continued on. "I'm just as happy as I was back then. I mean, it only makes sense. We both missed the same memory-and now we can make it again, only this time with each other. A good old father-son memory."

Bruce smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks, Bruce."

Suddenly the buzzer went off for the cookies and Richard quickly pulled them out of the oven; a delicious, mouth-watering smell filling the entire kitchen.

"Well, I'd say they came out nicely," Bruce beamed when Alfred walked in. "Don't you agree, Alfred?" The butler walked over to the tray of desserts and studied them, Bruce and Dick eagerly awaiting his approval. He picked one up, not even flinching at the hot temperature of the cookies and studied it. Then slowly he broke the cookie in half and took a bite. The Dynamic Duo watched anxiously as Alfred slowly chewed and finally swallowed.

"So? How was it?" Richard asked. The butler finally answered after what seemed like forever.

"They're not half-bad," he said, and Bruce and Dick high-fived each other.

"YES!" Dick shouted. "We're officially great bakers. We have Alfred's approval! I am SO feeling the aster!"

The rest of the evening was spent eating the homemade chocolate chip cookies. Bruce had given in and decided to let Dick take some to his teammates the day after (the Boy Wonder slyly thinking they would show up M'gann's chocolate chip cookies any day) and put them in a plastic bag.

Bruce and Richard were about to leave, but Alfred stopped them.

"Sirs, I don't mean to ruin the moment, but part of making any food also means cleaning up the kitchen afterwards."

The two turned around to look at the kitchen. There cookie dough everywhere, and a few stray chocolate chips were scattered about the counters. The sink was filled with the bowls and utensils they had used and a thin layer of flour was covering every inch of the counters.

"Oh, yeah," Richard said. "Of course, Alfie. We'll get right to it." The Englishman smiled and walked out. Once he was out of earshot, the Dynamic Duo looked at each other with blank faces.

This was going to take a while.

The next morning Alfred walked into the kitchen to start breakfast but was surprised to find Master Bruce and Master Richard slumped against each other, sound asleep. The kitchen was clean, but the two of them were as dirty as ever; their hair was practically white from all of the flour and their aprons (which they were still wearing) were covered in all sorts of ingredients.

'_Well,_' Alfred thought with a sigh. '_At least the kitchen is clean.'_

**I haven't updated this in forever! Figured I could at least give a short chapter. ;) Hope you liked it! **

**Also, if you have any recommendations or ideas for future chapters, feel free to leave them in reviews. **

**-NerdGirl**


End file.
